The Afterlife
by LianneLili
Summary: 'I don't care how people see me because of my heritage. I was born an heir of the most powerful line of wizards and witches that practices both light and dark magic, I should carry it with pride and honor no matter what my ancestors or my father did to this world.' Elsa said. 'Wow, you speak maturely for an 8 year old.' Jacob mused. 'I'm 19 years old' 'Really' [Pairings inside.]


**Prologue**

**Harry James Potter**

Forks, Washington a small town in America.

Exiting William R. Fairchild International Airport, I dragged a small suitcase behind while Hermione walked beside me holding Elsa's hand. The three of us decided to move away from England so that Elsa would grow up without discrimination around her.

Elizabeth Rose Luciella Triavina le Fay or known as 'Elsa' is a descendant of the powerful dark witch Morgan le Fay who was Merlin's greatest enemy. The le Fay family has the greatest powerful line of magic, they would be only second if Merlin's descendants are still alive. They also have the royal blood of King Arthur Pendragon which is why the Ministry of Magic turn a blind eye toward the le Fay line but discrimination towards the family who practices dark arts didn't stop.

Luciella Riddle nee le Fay, Elsa's mother was the unknown lover of the dark lord. Elsa's father was Tom Riddle, who was commonly known as Lord Voldemort the most feared dark wizard in history of magic. Elsa was born two years before the first wizarding war. She supposedly died but Voldemort preserved her body and soul. The effect of the spell made her growth slowed down, her age add up every two years making her 9 and half years old when the second war ended.

'Harry, stop spacing out.' Elsa scolded.

'Sorry, El.' I said. 'So where to 'Mione?'

'Forks, Washington that's where the old le Fay Manor stood. I already sent Kreacher to clean up and move our things from the Grimmauld place.' Hermione said.

Elsa looked up to Hermione and tugged her clothes. 'He doesn't still call you 'mudblood' does he?'

'No, he gives me glares time to time but he does not call me that anymore.' Hermione explained.

'That's good.' Elsa said. 'What should we tell the town people on why we moved here of all places?'

'We'll talk about it when we reached the manor.' I told her.

She just nodded and we moved out to Forks.

**Isabella Cullen**

It was peaceful after the attack from the Volturri occurred. A lot changed in two years but it was a good change, the treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe at the reservation was renewed. As long as there is no harm to the humans the Cullens are allowed to remain and now they are allowed to cross territories.

My thoughts were cut off by Renesmee who is now 2 years old. _'What are you thinking mom?' _

'Nothing little nudger.' I teased her. 'So what happened to your hunting with Uncle Emmett and Dad?'

As if on cue Edward came in with Emmett and Carlisle.

'We found an old house beyond the woods.' Emmett said.

Rosalie who was eavesdropping from the stairs moved beside us and said. 'Impossible, we've been here a long time already and explored the woods ends how can we didn't saw it before?'

'Just as Rosalie said, we didn't saw it before too, the two of us were shocked to see it.' Edwards said. 'We didn't dare to enter the place.'

'You shouldn't enter the place.' Carlisle said. 'It's not right to enter that manor unless you want to suffer a painful death.'

'You're aware that's there a house built besides our house?' I asked.

'Yes, It's not visible to us.' Carlisle explained. 'It's been there after the English people discovered America or also called the new world.'

'How did you know that Carlisle?' Renesmee asked nicely.

He looked at Renesmee and patted her head. 'It was because the family who owned them was famous back then even since before I was born. The Manor was owned by the le Fay family.'

'le Fay? Where have I've heard it before?' Edward said.

'Morgan le Fay, Queen of Avalon, half sister to King Arthur Pendragon, the Dark witch and the Enchantress.' Jasper said as he entered the living room with Alice.

'Isn't she just a legend?' Alice said.

Carlisle shook his head. 'No, Morgana le Fay was an actual real person and as witch. Her descendants as well are witches, the Volturri lived to tell the tale itself that Merlin was a wizard and so is Morgana.'

'So the manor we found was owned by the le Fay family, check. How come we only see it now?' Emmett asked.

'As I said, Morgana was a witch, so it's possible that it was protected by a spell and maybe it was unbound or something.' Carlisle explained.

'You're probably right.' Edward said.

'I just hope that whatever that house has it's no threat to us.' Rosalie said.

'Let's hope.'

**_So here is an author's note,_**

**_To clear up some things, this story is off the original timeline of Harry Potter. Then my OC (Elsa) exists as Tom Riddle's daughter to a woman named Luciella le Fay who was explained above was a descendant of Morgana le Fay, dark witch, enchantress and queen of Avalon according to Arthurnian legends. There are lots of version of how the Arthurnian legends are made in to life so, as much as possible I'll make it more easy to understand on how my OC (Elsa) connects to the Arthurnian Legends._**

**_Twilight AU, there are some storyline that I messed up that is originally from the book. Like Jacob imprinting Renesmee or even the pack hating Renesmee before she was born. But Jacob still has protectiveness over Nessie._**

Pairings:

Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

Harry Potter/Renesmee Cullen

Jacob Black/Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy/Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater/Elsa Riddle

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Calisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

and etc.

_**So if there is some confusing facts just review and ask! :))**_


End file.
